


Forever Really Do Mean Forever (Talking About Ment To Be)

by Caspertobyscott



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Business, E-mail, Ear Piercings, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Shower Sex, Tattoos, True Love, follow the feeling, french and spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspertobyscott/pseuds/Caspertobyscott





	Forever Really Do Mean Forever (Talking About Ment To Be)

I was 10 years old when my life chance from having the best parents to a foster home and no i didn´t felt home, they were okay foster parents they did love their foster kids, after i loved there 4 years on my 14 brithday they gave me a laptop a really nice gift.  
Insted of gaming on it a actually didsomething totally els, i started my own company which i work really hard on, in school i am a straight A student, home i work n my labtop.  
it´s been to years since i started my compant and it´s called (made for you) it´s designs shoes and make-up, i still work from home though but i have many workers in the compant and no they never met me or me them but i know everyone of them since i gave them their job, i´m sure if they met me they´ll quite i mean who wants to work for a teen.  
I´m probably the richest 16 year old in the world and ys i like it and no my foster family still dosen´t and i don´t want hem to either.  
One day i got a feeling and when i get a feeling i follow it, i got a birdcage tattooed, a few months later i got a butterfly on my stomach, a year has past and i had made more tattoos like a ship a rose an anchor a heart and an oops, like i said i follow the feeling i get.  
I also had my ears pierced andi like it and it will be the only kind of piercing i´ll ever get maybe.  
After i turned 18 i was ready to leave for college i had enough of the foster home, don´t get me wrong i´m thankful they took me in, i just want to move on now so next 4 years stop is college.  
A month before i moved i rented an apartment and put posters up around campus free room male or female dosen´t matter.  
Doing the month i unpacked while a few had looked at the room but no one wanted it buthey someone will he can feel it.  
There is one week left before college starts and no one has said yes to the room but he´s not the type who´s giving up and he got a new tattoo a lock, i got a feeling it were time for a new one.

This is the room if you want it.  
Lookes good how much is the rent.  
The room´s free so no rent didn´t you read the post for the room.  
Not really i just saw it and here i am now.  
Okay the room´s your´s if you want it.  
I´ll take it.  
Okay great if you have more stuff after you moved in feel free to put it wherever you want.  
Thanks i´m Louis buy the way and super because i have to much stuff.  
I´m Harry feel free to put it where you want to and most importantly feel home and do whatever whenever i know i will.  
Okay just so i understand you i could walk around butt naked if i felt for it.  
Yeah ya can and if you need help just ask there is no rules her but one we don´t go into eachother´s room´s unless of course you ask.  
I got ya since college starts in todays i should move my stuff innow.  
Good idea need any help, i offer him.  
Please, he smile.  
Okay, i smile back.  
We moved his stuff in and then he unpacked, what he couldn´t make room for in his room he put wherever like i told him he could do.

That evening while we eat dinner.  
Wow funny no one wanted a free room and how many had seen it, he asks.  
Your number 10 who had looked at it but also the only who said yes.  
Wow did they ohers think free room for sex or something.  
I don´t know never asked but maybe oh Louis between the hours of 3 to 5 don´t talk to me because thought´s are my working hours and i don´t like to disturbed okay, i told him.  
You got it Harry i´ll leave you alone.  
Good now lets finish our dinner.  
What´s the rush got a dirty date or something.  
You could say that yeah with my fave tv show.  
Wow how "dirty" can it get, he laught a bit.

The week Louis and i has lived together had been pretty amazing we both do what we feel like when we feel like it, there is a rumor going around that Louis and me are dating and it sounds ridiculous, it´s not that he´s unattrative or anything i just don´t know if i want to go that way with him or maybe i will if i get a feeling about it.  
We did become good friend´s going the week we lived together, he´s like no one i ever met before and the funny thing is we don´t even know that much about one another but then again we are gonna live together the next 4 years so we will, i do believe he´s single though cause he has never taking anyone home with him.  
The first week of school has been something fun and hard at the same time.

Friday evening after we had dinner.  
Your turn Harry who´s your fave singer.  
Since i believe in life after love who do you think.  
Way to easy the dark lady Cher.  
Yeah she´s awesome.  
True she is, Louis agree´s with me.  
Okay your turn who´s your fave actor.  
Woo hard one since there is so many good one´s but Chris Pratt he´s really great.  
Yeah i like his movies to.  
Who were the first girl you kissed.  
I never kissed a girl so.  
What seriously you never kissed a girl before, he looks shocked.  
No i act after a feeling i get and i never got one there told me to kiss a gal.  
So your queer, Louis asks me.  
Lets just say i can surprise.  
Okay just so you know i´m one to.  
I know Louis, i smile at him.  
How did you know.  
The way you move and your hands and speak it´s all a give away.  
Woo your the first one who has ever picked up on it.  
I don´t think that´s true your parents most have to.  
If they did they never said anything.  
Maybe they wanted you you to come out to them.  
Maybe heywhat about your parents how did you tell them.  
Never got the chance to they died when i were 10.  
I´m sorry i bord it up.  
Don´t be it´s not your fould and sometimes it good to talk about them.  
Okay um do you have any tattoo.  
Yeah i have a few of them you Louis.  
I also have a few the newest one i have i got like a month or so ago.  
Me to hey what did you had made.  
I got a key you Harry, he asks.  
I got a lock.  
Why a lock.  
I could ask you the same with the key.  
A feeling actually, he told me.  
That´s weird me to.  
Yeah maybe i´ll be going into my room new i´m a bit tired.  
Okay sleep well then.  
You to Harry.  
We both went into our room´s for the night, i began to watch my show, i just can´t shake theweird feeling off that i somehow know Louis he dosen´t feel like a totally stranger.  
It´s been a few days and i still can´t figure out why Louis feels familiar, no i never met him before but there is something about him there feels familiar.  
One thing´s for sure i want to know why.  
Monday after he last class for the day, i just went home i need to talk to him today.  
Louis you home , i called.  
Livingroom Harry.  
I went into the livingroom to him.  
I need to talk to you.  
Funny because me to.  
Okay i´ll go first i can´t put my finger on it but you feel so familiar but i don´t know why.  
I know what you mean you feel familiar to me to and i have no idea why.  
I was about to ask him something but then i saw a tattoo.  
How many tattoo do you have Louis, i asks.  
Like 8 why.  
Is that the key you have tattooed.  
Yeah why.  
I have the lock tattooed.  
That´s weird how many do you have.  
8 to.  
Why don´t we take our t-shirts off and show eachother our tattoos.  
Okay what the hell.  
We took our t-shirts off and saw eachother tattoos and they are all matching.  
Our tattoos are matching Louis.  
I see that but how.  
I don´t know whenever i get a feeling i follow it, i said.  
So do i but we only known eachother like to weeks so how can we have matching tattoos.  
How am i suppose to know.  
Yeah right ya don´t it´s just weird.  
I know you said that already Louis and also you don´t have to freak out.  
Right right it´s just you know.  
Weird, i said.  
How about we talk about something els.  
Like what.  
I don´t know something and well this weekende is parents weekend all parents are coming saturday, Louis said.  
Okay but mine arn´t.  
Not even your foster parents.  
No.  
Why arn´t your foster parents coming, Louis asks me.  
Because i don´t want them to that´s why.  
Why don´t we call for some junk to eat and watchsome funny movies.  
I´m in.  
Super hey would it be okay with you if i ask a few friends over.  
No not at all who.  
To of my best friends from high school their name are Liam and Zayn they are dating but always up for a funny time.  
Okay i´ll call for the foot while you call your friends.  
Will do.

We had a very fun afternoon with foot funny movies and laughter, Liam and Zayn are really nice i like them i would definitly befriende them with time.

The next morning i woke up on Louis´s stomach i guess i most had falling asleep doing the last movie, i most say i did sleep very well on his stomach and he slept on a pillow, the funny thing is when i look at him i wanna kiss him and i don´t know why.  
Hi there, he smile sleepy.  
Hi sleep well.  
Yeah really good you.  
You have no idea.  
He smile then he kissed me.  
Why did you kiss me.  
I felt for it that´s all ya can´t tell me you didn´t like it mon amour.  
I did mi amor, i smile as i kissed him.  
You do know we just said my love in spain and french.  
Yeah so.  
Do you.  
If i felt like it yeah.  
We both do what we feel so maybe.  
ya right babe we do, he says.  
Do you know when Liam and Zayn life.  
Around 9 pm.  
Okay we better get ready for school our first class starts in to hours.  
Yeah so i´ll be in the shower.  
Since we only have one shower.  
You wanna shower together.  
Wouls it be weird, i asks.  
Only if you want it to be.  
We both just smirk at one another and took a shower together.

On the way to our first class.  
Have you ever showerdwith someone els before.  
After gym els no.  
Who hasen´t after gym.

We´ll just being silly the rest of the way.  
At lunch.  
You did what together, Zayn said.  
What like you to having done that together, Louis says.  
Not as friends only as boyfriends, Liam told.  
Are you and Harry more then friends or what.  
To be honest Zayn i don´t know what we are and i doubt Harry knows we both follow the feeling we get.  
What if one of you fall for the other one and the feeling isn´t mutual then a broken heart and i doubt either of you want that, Zayn said.  
Bitch please like that´s going to happan i don´t do love like that.  
Coming from the dick who just this morning showered with the guy he share tattoos with, Liam tell´s.  
He has a dick i have a dick you to have dick´s it´s no big deal, Louis told.  
Woulden´t be surprised if you to begin to bang to, Zayn said.  
Sex is sex.  
Still though.  
Still nothing guys have i ever been in love.  
No but it dosen´t mean it won´t happan, Liam told.  
Trust me it won´t we could call eachother mi amor mon amour babe baby the list just go on and in the end nothing.  
Whatever you say my friend, Liam says.

Later that day.  
What do you want for dinner.  
What you make i guess Harry.  
No ideas then.  
I really don´t care mon amour.  
Okay mi amor.  
Any plans for the night, Louis asks.  
Not really why.  
Nothing.  
Yeah right.  
I just feel like kissing you that´s all.  
Then why don´t ya baby.  
Ya right darling.  
With that Louis kissed me and i kissed him back, i have to say it feels better then this morning before the shower and in the shower, it´s not like we love eachother but i believe we like eachother at least a bit, the kiss was more i mean tongue and everything he test good, i hope he think the same about me.  
After who knows how many minutes of kissing i broke it.  
We should get some foot, i said.  
Yeah right after i´m done tasting your throat then we can eat babe, he began to kiss me again.  
Need i say we didn´t eat dinner, he was to busy eating me, i think we snogged like 4 hours, this time we sleeped in our own bed, in the morning i made pancakes for Louis and me, something tell´s me he´s at least as hungry as i am since we didn´t had dinner.  
Something smells really good this morning.  
I made pancakes for breakfast we didn´t eat dinner last night.  
Au contraire my dear Hazza i did eat dinner just not something there keep my stomach happy.  
In other words me and a bit of french.  
yeah shall we eat while they´ll still hot.  
We shall, i said.  
We eat our breakfast and talk, then we walked to class.

Could this class be more boring.  
You know Boo you chose this class no one chosed it for you.  
I know Haz but still though.  
It´s only once at day at least.  
Kind of to much actually, Louis complain.  
Lucky there only is a few minutes left, i told.  
So true darling and do you have any plans after school.  
Yeah i do.  
What is it.  
You´ll see when i get home babe.  
Come on tell me.  
No way hosay.  
Fine i´ll wait.  
Good because somehow i know you´ll love it to.  
Somehow i know your right.

My class after lunch were canceled so lucky enough i took my labtop with my me so i worked doing the hours insted.

After school was over for today i went to a place to buy something and then home.

Anybody home.  
Livingroom.  
I went in there to him.  
What and who is that bowl of love.  
First you what is that and then you call her bowl of love.  
Sorry it wasen´t suppose to sound like that.  
It did but anyway.  
What´s her name, he asks as he pet her.  
Not quite sure any ideas.  
Since she just one big love ball how about Love.  
Love i like it okay her name is love.  
How did you know i love dogs, he asks.  
I don´t know i just felt like this apartment could use more life so i bought a dog.  
And what a beauty she is.  
That is something i can agree on baby.  
Good did you buy foot and toys for her to babe.  
No i just bought her duh of course i did.  
Wow you canbe a moron you know that, he said.  
Sweetheart it takes one to know one.  
Shut the hell up.  
Why don´t you just pet her while i do my home work.  
Great idea come on Love lets go to my room and let mr annoying work, he smirk and took her with him.  
Thanks mr boring.

I did my home work and after that i answer some e-mail about the new shoe line and 4 new eyeshadows.  
After the i asked Louis if he would take Love out for a walk while i made dinner for us, he did and they were on a long walk cause when they came back dinner was ready and Love eat her foot to.  
Have you heard the rumor Haz.  
What rumor.  
You know from the company made for you there is a rumor about a new shoe line.  
Ohh yeah i heard that but who knows.  
I hope it´s true i love their shoes.  
Then lets hope.  
Did you know the silly rumor about us still goes around.  
Yeah i know but i don´t give a shit.  
Good me neither also how did you get the money to buy Love, he said that as she look at him.  
It dosen´t matter we have her that´s matter´s mi amor.  
If you say so mon amour.

After we did the dishes and i decided to take a long shower minutes later Louis surprised me.  
Louis.  
What i nedded a shower to.  
Okay fine welcome to the shower world.  
Thanks Haz.  
Seconds later i went down on my knees and took Louis´s dick in my mouth.  
What are you doing Harry.  
I took him out.  
What does it looks like i´m doing Louis.  
Looks and feels like you are sucking me of.  
Don´t act like your not into it babe.  
I didn´t say i didn´t like it so go on darling.  
I took him in my mouth again and began to really suck.  
Damn you give good head.  
I smile as i have him inmy throat he´s pretty big.  
You have only sucked me of like a minute but i´m about to pop.  
Second later he cam in my throat.  
Damn it was good Haz.  
Glad you liked it.  
Like it more loved it.  
That´s good Boo.  
Best blow ever, he smile.  
Wow it were the first blow i´ll ever givin.  
Then your a natural baby.  
I most be but now i´ll like to be done with the shower, i said.  
Don´t you want me to return it while you shower.  
I never had one.  
You never got a blow before babe, he said in surprise.  
No never but i´ll like to try it.  
Then you haven´t had sex before neither right.  
Right i haven´t.  
Wow you haven´t tried anything have you.  
Not when it comes to sex anyway.  
Do you want one.  
Yeah i think i will.  
As i showerd Louis sucked me of and it was a good blow, now that i tried it i can´t believe i haven´t tried it before.

We got out dryed off and got dressed, then i took Love out for a walk.

The parents weekend came and i meet Louis´s mom Jay and his step dad Mark who he call´s dad, they are really sweet and welcoming even though they visited Louis he took them home with us, i cook us lunch since the parents are eating home with their kids also because Louis can´t cook, i even saw my foster parents here but how i didn´t tell them about this weekend luckily they didn´t see me, don´t get me wrong i´ll always be thankful for what they did it just feels like another life and not this one here, i still talk to Niall their own son he´s a very good friend.  
Jay and Mark also ask if Love is Louis´s dog or mine, Louis told them she belongs to us both, his parents seems to fall in love with her as fast as Louis did, me i love her right a way and didn´t or wouldn´t stop for a minute.  
Doing the lunch they talk about Louis´s sister charlotte (a k a Lottie) and what she´s up to in school, i can tell Louis´s proud of his sister hey i would be to if i wasen´t an only child.

Louis and i have lived together a year now and there is definitely something between us, the kissingand shower blows has evolved about 4 months ago we began to sleep together, it´s great sex and all but i fall in love with him and no i didn´t attend to but we both follow the feeling we get so who knows.  
Louis asked me if i wanted to visit his family with him this weekend, i don´t know why but i said yes and i took a little something with me for Jay and his sister.

Mom dad Lottie we´ll here, Louis called as we walked in.  
Hi honey, Jay smile as she saw him.  
Lou i missed you bro, she ran into his arms.  
I missed you to Lottie, he smile in the hug.  
Hi Louis, his step father said as he came out from the kitchen.  
Hi Harry it´s good to see you again, she smile.  
Thanks you to Jay, i smile as Louis let go of his sister.  
Who is this beauty, Lottie asks.  
This is Love our dog she´s very playful, Louis told her.  
Wow can i play with her.  
Of course, I smile.  
Ohh yeah right Lottie this is Harry my roomie.  
Nice to meet you Harry.  
You to Lottie.  
Why don´t we go into the livingroom and talk there, Mark said.  
Sure, i agree.  
You to just go i have to talk to Louis a second.  
Okay, Mark said.  
Then we went into the livingroomso Jay and Louis could talk.  
What do you want to talk about mom.  
You and Harry are you to dating or something honey.  
What no we´ll just friend that´s all.  
Okay it´s just you having dated any girls the last year so i was just wondering.  
Why would i date a girl and mom you know i never been in love before.  
I know but still has there been any or.  
No there hasen´t mom.  
Okay well you and Harry sharing your bedroom okay.  
It´s fine mom and also knew that since we don´t have any other room with a bed.  
Anyway lets go into the others.

I have something for you Jay and Lottie.  
You didn´t had to Harry.  
Mom´s right Harry you didn´t but since you did what is it.  
Louis told me you to are big fans of the compant made for you.  
Yeah we love their eyeshadows and have since they oben, Jay says.  
Okay i have this for you, i said and gave them an hole new eyeshadows each the company just made a week ago.  
Oh my god this shadow dosen´t come out before next mouth how did you get it, Lottie asks.  
Lets just say i have my ways.  
I guess you do thank you so much Harry it´s really sweet of you, Jay smile.  
Yeah thank you Harry i love it, Lottie smile.  
Your both very welcome, i smile back.

 

Okay Louis what´s going on you have been weird since you and your mother talked.  
It´s nothing oksy nothing at all.  
It´s clearly not nothing.  
Just let it go would ya.  
You have said almost nothing to me since so no.  
Fine my mom thought that we are dating.  
That´s all.  
Yeah and it should bother you to.  
Why.  
Because we are friends with benefits we are not dating.  
I wouldn´t say friends with benefits because i sleep with you if i feel like it just like you do.  
Your right we do and that´s how it is.

We didn´t say much afterword i just tried to sleep.  
The day nothing really happan so lucky enough i took my labtop with me so i just worked all day, we eat out for dinner and it was nice, when we came home again i took Love for a walk and we had a great long walk.  
The next day we packed and said buy to Louis´s family and he drove, he asked me if he could drive back to college and i said yes i didn´t mind one bit.

As i was unpacking my phone ring.  
It´s Harry.  
Hi Harry how are you.  
Niall hi i´m good you.  
All godd here what are you up to, he asks.  
Not much just got home.  
From where.  
I spent the weekend with a friend what about you.  
Okay sounds nice and we were in our summer house having a great time.  
Sounds lovely nini.  
It was and we need to see eachother again soon okay i miss you.  
I miss you to and i´ll love to how about next weekend i have no plans there.  
Deal and i got my own place now.  
That´s great nini i´m so happy for you and you did talk a lot abut it.  
Thanks and yes i did and it finally happan.  
Where do you live nini.  
London.  
Okay it not that far away.  
I know Haz.  
Well i have to go i need to take Love for a walk.  
Who Love.  
A dog yes i´ll take her with me next weekend i know how much you love dogs.  
Yeah you do and when did you get a dog.  
Not that long ago nini i´ll see you friday.  
Yes see ya.

I went into the livingroom to find Louis.  
Hi babe that was fast.  
Yeah and right back at ya darling, he smile.  
It´s still in my backpack where is Love, i told.  
She in the kitchen.  
Okay ohh yeah i don´t know if you have plans next weekend but if you do your on your own.  
Where are you going.  
Home to a friend and i´m taking Love with me.  
Let me guess she loves dogs.  
Yes he does.  
Oh he.  
What, i said.  
Nothing mon amour, he told.  
Okay mi amor, i didn´t believe him.

Doing the week up till friday lucky it went fast Louis and i did a lot of kissing and sleeped together a few time, the day before friday he told me he was staying he said he didn´t want togo home so he stayed, i packed my back and foot and toys for Love.

And this is your room for the weekend Harry, Niall smile big at me.  
Thanks nini you know i have been looking forword for this weekend.  
So have i it´s gonna be so much fun.  
I´ll say but before our fun begins i have to take Love out for a walk.  
Then lets take her out and i´ll walk with her today, he told me.  
As you wish, i answer.

Later that day after dinner.  
Okay Harry i tried my damn best not to ask you this but here it comes why are your eyes shining so much.  
What are you talking about they arn´t.  
Of course they are Harry like every 16 minute.  
Whatever nini.  
Just tell me why.  
Fine but only to get you off my case i´m into my roomie that´s all.  
Is he good looking.  
Why would you think it´s a he.  
Harry please you scream gay okay.  
What no i don´t, Harry told.  
Yeah ya do we have known eachother the last 8 years Harry and plus you never kissed a gal before.  
Just because i never kissed i gal before dosen´t mean i´m gay.  
True it dosen´t but have youever been into a girl before.  
No but it still dosen´t mean i´m gay.  
You are into a guy so.  
I´m over this conversation, i said.  
Okay lets watch a movie then.  
Fine with me.

After we watched the movie i went to bed with Love, i actually can´t believe i´m saying this but i miss Louis right now or i miss the cuddling right now but luckly i have Love to cuddle with.

The next day.  
What are you doing Harry.  
Not much you.  
What´s not much.  
I´m just on my e-mail nini.  
Ohh for your business made for you.  
What.  
I know your the boss and came up with it.  
I have no idea what your talking about nini, all i can think is shit how does he know.  
Yeah you do once i saw a mail on your labtop from it and kind of put to and to together, Niall says.  
What were you doing looking at my labtop anyway Niall.  
You said it was okay to play on it and i guess you didn´t log off your mail and i never told anyone not that anyone would believe me.  
Yeah i remember that and thanks for not saying anything nini.  
No problem Harry and could i ask you for something.  
Sure what is it.  
First it´s not blackmailing at all okay and could you maybe give me a job there.  
Will you work for me, i pointed at myself.  
Yeah i love the shoes and i would i love to work there, Niall asks and i can tell he´s sincere.  
Okay i´ll give you a chance nini but you can´t talk about me there okay no one of the workers has met me in person.  
Deal i won´t.  
I´ll let everyone know by mail that you´ll begine doing the week okay i´ll sent you a mail with everything you need to know.  
Great Harry i can´t wait and thank you, he smile big.  
You welcome nini.  
I think Love wants to get out, he told.  
Yeah it is time for her walk, i agree.

Niall and i took Love for a walk, when we were back we cook our dinner together and eat while watching tv.  
The next day after breakfast i sais bye to Niall and drove back to college with Love.  
The funny thing is when we came into the livingroom i saw a pair of underwear on the floor and it isn´t Louis´s i guess he had fun doing the weekend, i let go of Love and put my stuff in my room and back to the livingroom to watch some tv.  
A few minutes later Louis came i guess to find out why the tv´s on.  
Harry your back so soon.  
Hi Louis you know it´s sunday right.  
Yeah of course i know.  
That´s why i´m back and whoever you have in your room with you his underwear is over there, i pointed at the floor.  
Your not mad, he asks.  
Why would i be it´s not like we made a deal not to screw anyone els.  
That´s true and you sure your not mad mon amour.  
Yeah i´m fine mi amor.  
Okay, he said.  
Maybe you should go back to your room.  
Nah he´s getting dressed so.  
Okay well maybe you should to then.  
Why nothing you haven´t seen before.  
Thank you for a very good weekend babe, the guy kissed Louis.  
Right back at ya, he said and the guy left.  
To answer you it´s not like we´ll be having sex now.  
Why not we couls have.  
You had sex all weekend and now you want more, i said.  
Always when your here, he smirk.  
Oh my god don´t you ever get enough or what.  
With you in the same room i don´t think so baby.  
Okay well i don´t really feel for sex right now.  
Ohh how about a shower then.  
Just say it you want to see me naked.  
That to, he smirk.

I went out to the bathroom turn on the water and tookmy clothe of and under the hot water and a second later Louis is in to.  
After the shower sex in the livingroom.  
Louis would you say your a relationship kind of guy.  
If it´s with the right guy yeah i would.  
Have you met him.  
Yeah i have i met him some time ago.  
Oh okay.

We have 6 months back at college and we still do what we always do sleep together kiss actually all the relationship stuff but we are not in one, Niall have been working for made for you for 2 years and 6 months and he love´s it, he even began to date someone he´s working with his name is Shawn Mendes he has been at the company in 4 years, the funny thing is that he always told me he´s straight but it just proof you can fall in love with whoever.  
I´m still in love with Louis and has been for 3 years now, i have been home with him and his family many time over the 3 years we have known eachother.  
I even decided when college is over i´ll come out as the bossfor the company seens i´m 21 now and when i´m done with college i´ll be 22.  
I got a new tattoo a sun, not long after i found out Louis got a moon to me that a sign that we are ment to be.

Darling when we are done here in 6 months what do you want to do after, he asks.  
It´s kind of a secret babe what about you.  
Okay can´t wait to see or hear about it i want to a fashion designer.  
Have you ever designe before.  
Yeah the jeans i have on i designe them myself.  
They are nice mi amor.  
Thanks mon amour.  
Can i ask you something.  
Sure.  
How old were you when you had your first relationship.  
Let me see i´m 24 now ohh never i´m not a relationship kind of guy.  
What why.  
I´m just not into them i´m more like a free spirit kind of guy, he told me.  
Then are we fuck pals or what.  
No friends with benefits babe.  
Okay but i´m ohh.  
You what.  
In love with you, i said.  
Ohh.  
Ohh what.  
Ohh nothing darling but this.  
A dick ring for what.  
What do you think your dick.  
No thanks.  
Come on put it on darling.  
No Louis keep your fucking dick ring put it on yourself.  
Babe.  
Don´t babe darling or mon amour me anymore.  
Give me a break okay Harry and lets go take a shower.  
We had sex yesterday and it was and will be the last time.  
Tell me your shitting me right now.  
I´m not Louis and now i´m going into my room.

A few hours later i had talk to the headmaster over the phone and told him i´m dropping out of college and he wish me all the best with my future, i told him college could take the apartment but first after this 6 months i´m not going to make Louis move.  
I had packed my stuff and Love´s stuff to, good thing Louis is out for the night i can´t face him right now so i left him a node insted.  
I took Love and our stuff out to my car and began to drive, i bought a condo ealer today after the fight with Louis,the condo is in london.

After moving in i came out as the boss for made for you and everyone was surprised, a few months had past i really miss Louis much and specially when i found out i´m pregnant, it´s great i´m going to be a single parent, life can´t get any better, yeah right i´m not kidding anyone.  
If there is one thing i hate it´s the morning sickness i could really live without it but i love my baby so much.

Friday evening.  
Have you any idea of what your going to do.  
No i don´t Niall i´m lost i mean i love the baby and i´m keeping the baby.  
Do you know the gender yet.  
Yeah the doctor told me yesterday it´s a boy.  
A boy god i´m so happy for you and do you have a name, Niall smile.  
Thanks nini and yes his name is going to be Jacob, i smile.  
Nice i just can´t wait to see him.  
Welcome to the club.  
Thank you, he smile.  
Tell how is it with Shawn.  
Great i´m so inlove with him and he understands me like no one ever has.  
It´s funny you use to say your straight and nothing els.  
I thought i was but i guess my heart had others plans but hey i´m happy.  
How long did you to date before the 3 words, i asks.  
Not long actually just 4 months how about you and Louis.  
Louis and me what we were never together like that we just fucked a lot and kissed.  
I´m sorry Haz.  
Don´t be i´m not because if i didn´t sleep with him Jacob wouldn´t be inside me now.  
Wow love much or what.  
Yeah i love my son.  
I ment Louis but good you love Jacob.  
I love Louis to and i have for soon 4 years.  
4 fucking years shit and he´s not in love with you what so ever.  
No he´s more like the free spirit kind of guy.  
I understand if your pissed off.  
You would think but i´m not i love him.  
Now that´s fucked up.  
A bit yeah, i agree.

4 years later.

2 years ago i oben one more made for you in la, the company is a very big succes very popular.  
My beloved son Jacob is almost 4 now it feels like yesterday he was a baby, i see so much of Louis in him, he has my eyes and dimples and the rest is Louis, even after 4 years i´m still as inlove with him as i was back then i don´t think i´ll get over him, he is the love of my life, i still wonder if i´ll ever see him again someday.  
Niall and Shawn got married a year ago i´m just so happy for them true love.  
Niall also keep telling me to move on from Louis and find someone new, if it was that easy i would had by now.  
To weeks ago i got an invitation for a fashion show in new york i have no idea why but i´m going, the invitation is from Heidi Klum she a friend, i´m taking Jacob with me he like fashion more then i do.

In new york at the fashion show.

The show was amazing every designer did amazing work the one there really surprised me the most was Louis he made his own line and it´s beautiful i can see him in every piece, he really created a name in fashion.  
He saw me in the crewd and Jacob to he looked surprised when he saw Jacob like he see a ghost or a mirror.  
Hallo everyone i call this line mon amour after my mon amour.  
I can´t believe it he made a line and named it after me.  
After the show were over i took Jacob with me to the back scene, to find Louis.  
He saw us as i saw him.  
Harry mon amour.  
Louis mi amor.  
What are you doing here.  
I got an invitation.  
You look just like yourself you having change one bit the last 4 years.  
Neither have you.  
Dad can we go now you promised me ice cream after the show was over.  
I know sweetheart just a second.  
Dad when did you become a father, he asks.  
4 years ago, i told him.  
Ohh well i hope your boyfriend makes you happy.  
I´m single Louis i´m a single father i never dated after.  
What´s your name little one.  
Jacob my name is Jacob, my son said.  
Oh my god is he.  
I nodded.  
Wow.  
Jacob honey this is Louis your other father, i told him.  
What i have to dads.  
You do honey and Louis this is your son i never told you about.  
He turn around walked away and a minute later he came back with a guy.  
Jacob why don´t you go with Jack he´s really nice he´ll take you out to get an ice cream.  
He did they went out for ice cream.  
Why didn´t you tell me i have a son, he asks.  
What was i suppose to do i was am in love with you but your not.  
He didn´t answer me insted he kissed me, i kissed him back.  
Je t´aime darling and i have loved you pretty much all the time we have known eachother and i never told you because i though i wasen´t good enough for you, he toldme.  
Te amo babe and you are don´t ever think otherwise your the best i ever had or will have.  
The way it started with my love on spanish and french.  
When i saw Jacob it was like looking in a mirror.  
I know can you forgive me for not telling you.  
On one condition, he smirk.  
What.  
Épouse-moi marry me, he smile.  
Sí yes, i smile.  
He put a ring on my finger and we kissed.  
I love you mi amor.  
I love you to mon amour.

Jacob came over to us and Louis took him up and we had a family hug.  
What can i say we do what we feel and it felt so right to get married which will happan one day.  
Louis moved in and we become a family.  
We become a family fast Jacob learn to trust Louis fast and called papa only days later, Louis and i talked everything out everything we didn´t say back then.  
Louis showed me the last tattoo he had made almost 3 years ago it´s an J, he told me he got a feeling and the answer was to get an J.  
Forever really do mean forever and we are ment to be.


End file.
